I Object, Because I Love You
by CyraAideen
Summary: Here's what happens when Draco objects at Ginny and Potter's wedding. :D read, fave, and review.  -


**Okay, here's another Ginny and Draco one-shot. I hope ya'll enjoy it. :D**

**Disclaimer:everything except the plot belongs to the faboulous J.K. Rowling. (unfortunately)**

* * *

"_Ginny, why are you doing this? Why are you leaving?" I try to keep the desperation out of my voice. Try not to let her know how much she really means to me._

"_Because, you won't give me any reason to stay in this relationship. You always tell me that you're in it because you feel like it. Well how do I know you won't wake up tomorrow and not feel like it anymore? I've had enough. Unless you can give me one really good reason to stay, then we are over."_

_Her beautiful eyes are filled with sadness, and anger. What am I going to do? I can't lose her, but if I tell her, then I'm vulnerable. She can do whatever she wants to me. She can break me._

"_I...I... I can't. I can't give you a reason." she nods, and a single tear falls down her cheek._

"_Then we're over. I'm leaving." she heads for the door, and as I watch her walk away, a single thoughts echoes in my brain. 'She's worth it. She's worth the risk.' I run after her and grab her arm right before she reaches the door. I spin her around and kiss her. My hands tangled in her hair, her red hair, that's like a curtain of fire. I can smell her, smell vanilla. It's everywhere, I can't breathe, I don't want to breathe. If I can kiss her forever, then I'm fine. Then we're pulling apart for air. I lean my forehead against hers, and as I look in her hazel eyes, I realize that it is worth it. She is worth everything. _

"_Stay. Stay." yet, I'm still trying not to tell her, because I'm so scared._

"_Why. One reason, one good reason is all I need." I open my mouth, I'm going to tell her, Oh help me Merlin, I'm about to tell her!_

"_Because, because I love you Ginny. Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, because you're the reason I wake up in the morning. You're my moon, my sun, my stars. You're my everything. I need you to stay with me, please. Stay. Stay. I love you." I hold my breath, what if she rejects me. Tears start slipping down her cheeks. What did I say! Oh Merlin! Help me! _

"_I love you too Draco. I love you too, and yes I'll stay. How could I not?" she sobs out. I breathe a sigh of relief._

"_Love you too. Love you, love you, love you."_

_

* * *

_"**Expect Patronum!" a silver Dragon bursts out of my wand. Yet, it all seems so far away. So very distant.**

"**Very good Mr. Malfoy. You may go." I give a shaky nod, and stumble out of the great hall. That memory, why did I use it? I knew it would be painful, yet I did it anyway. Today... today is the ninth of November. She's getting married today. Getting married to Potter. How can she do it? How can she really go through with it? **

**

* * *

**"_I'm sorry Draco, I'm sorry. It just happened, I couldn't stop him." she sobs, and it breaks my heart yet she did it anyway._

"_You didn't seem to mind to much. I saw you kissing him, I saw you kissing him for ten minutes. That's a bit long for it to be an accident." I reply coldly, all the while my heart is ripping into pieces._

"_I couldn't help it! He threatened me Draco! He said if I didn't do what he wanted then he would... then he would tell mom about us! What was I supposed to do!" another pang to my heart._

"_Are you really that ashamed of me Ginny? I wouldn't have cared if the whole world new about us, and you don't want one person to find out?"_

"_I didn't know. I thought you wouldn't want anyone to know, you didn't at the beginning of the relationship. You told me yourself, I didn't know you had changed your mind. Please, please, please I'm sorry, please." my resolve weakens, maybe she really was scared, but then I remember her kissing Potter. Kissing him. _

"_No. We're through. If you're that scared for someone to find out, then we're through. Good bye Ginny." I turn my back and walk away to her cries._

"_DRACO! NO! Please, please! I love you." I don't look back, because I know if I do, I'll go back to her, and I can't afford to do that. She new how much it would hurt me, and she did it anyway. _

_

* * *

_**I remember how only weeks later I found out she was dating Potter. I watched her, she looked happy, yet I could see how miserable she was. I saw it in her eyes, yet no else did. Except maybe Lovegood, I think she saw, because I caught her watching them sometimes with a sad expression on her face. Yet she kept dating him, kept on all year. And then she accepted his proposal, she's marrying him. Today she's getting married to him at the Weasley's house. I'm torn by this morbid curiosity to go watch, to see if she'll really go through with it. I tell myself not to, it'll only make me feel worse, but the next thing I know I'm there. **

**In front of their house. I lurk in the shadows at the back of the meadow, near the trees. People file in, slowly the seats fill. Every Weasley, every wife and child of a Weasley is here, the Patil twins, Longbottom, several Hogwarts professors. So many people. I watch Potter take his place at the front, and then the music starts as the bridesmaids start down the aisle. Granger, Lovegood, Brown, a couple others make her bridesmaids. **

**Then she appears. I feel my breath catch in my throat. Oh Merlin she's beautiful. She's wearing a white silk gown that emphasizes her tiny waist. Her beautiful red hair is pinned up with some stray curls framing her face. But she's not glowing, she's still not happy. I notice the lingering sadness is still in her eyes. Yet no one else seems to notice. I glance back up to where the bridesmaids stand, Lovegood is staring straight at me. I gulp and then notice her smile. That girl knows a lot more than she lets on. I glance over at Granger and almost choke when I see her staring at me too. She levels me with a piercing look, then gives a meaningful look toward Ginny, and then she glares at Potter. **

**She glares at Potter. At Potter. What the hell! Did Ginny tell them or something? Oh Merlin! She told them. Ugh... well this is just perfect. I jerk out of my thoughts as Dumbledore starts speaking. I watch, and my heart seems to be breaking all over again. Ginny stands there smiling her fake smile. Everyone seems to be falling for it though. How can no one see that she's not happy. Besides Granger and Lovegood of course. **

"**If anyone objects to the wedding of these two people please step forward know." my breath catches. What if... what if she would leave, what if she would come back. I shouldn't, yet I'm doing it anyway. Without any conscious decision I'm stepping out of the shadows. And then everyone is looking at me. Potters furious face, the disbelieving face of the Weasley's, and hers. Her beautiful face that looks surprised, and dare I believe, hopeful. **

"**er... hi. Yeah, I object, and before you all start trying to beat me up and kick me out. Please here me out." I gulp nervously as every male Weasley in the room plus Potter glares at me.**

"**Ginny, I want to say first, that I am so sorry. Sorry that I left you that day I saw you kissing Potter. I should have stayed, and I should have forgiven you. Because you where just scared, and I didn't ever try to understand. So I'm objecting know, because I still love you, I can't get you out my head, and every time I think of you, it's painful, like my heart is being ripped out. So I'm here to ask if you would reconsider, if you would try again with me. Because I know you're not happy. I see the sadness in your eyes, I see how your heart isn't in this wedding. So I'm asking for forgiveness and another chance. I'm objecting, because I love you." tears are streaming down her face, and several of the Weasley's have gone from mad to confused. Potter is so mad his face is redder than Weasley's when he gets mad. Ginny opens her mouth to speak, and I flinch in fear of her answer.**

"**I... I... well firstly I forgive you. How could I not. And I... I..." all of the sudden she's running. Running and then she's hugging me. My arms wrap around her, and hold her to me afraid she'll disappear if I let go.**

"**Yes! Yes, I'll give you another chance." she sobs, "Because I love you too, I love you forever." **

So what did ya'll think? was it any good?

Taylor Swift's new song 'Speak Now' gave me the idea, in case you're wondering.

Now review please! ^-^


End file.
